J-BAR to BARON
by Golden Fires
Summary: Four transfers, five relationships, a love (insert swirly lined object here), and a conspiracy to end women's sports lead the group of J-BARB to become BARON and help keep this school in one piece. But remember, little towns may have darker secrets then the bigger ones. This one may kill them all...
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for your patience, as I have been hellishly bussy with work and my college and High school work. I finally can re-release J-BAR to Baron V2


	2. Opening Act

**J-BAR/BARON (AMERICAN/ JAPENESE VIEW)**

The sky above was a darkened hue of navy blue and black swirling around the sky and mostly covered by gray clouds of lightning and heavy rain. The rain had turned streets into rivers and soil to muddied lakes. The trees blew with the resulting winds that whipped across a baseball field on the edge of Tokyo City. 18 people of various teenage ages gathered on this field that these people, no…these players considered being a site of holy ground. One group of nine wore a deep red shirt and grey pants. The group called themselves the "Bloodied wall." The image of a stonewall with only one brick missing and blood trails from the missing brick was emblazed onto an orange flag hung above the third base dugout. The other team, _my _team, was in a full light gray uniform. The letters," J-BAR" written on the front. The image of the American K-Bar knife was imaged on the front of a tan flag. The words on the uniform's back read, "Forever into Eternity."

The teams had played hard through the night and were on the brink of exhaustion. I stood on first base and could hear the labored but determined breathing of the player on the opposite team next to me. You see, the J-BAR team stood on the brink of glory, as the baseball tourney had reached the "point of either total devastation or eternal glory" as our coach told us. However, my family and one other player on our team was moving to a smaller town and to work at a specialty facility for an income increase in order to support a growing family.

My name is Lance. Lance Harristen. Pronounced Harris-sten, I am the eldest son of the American immigrant to Japan and my caring mother who fell helplessly in love with him. I have, or rather will have, a baby sister soon. My mom decided to have another kid after I finished graduating high school, as I have only one year left. Here's the kicker for me and my friends: My family and the other pure Japanese family, the Anamosa's, leave three days before the tournament, forcing us to disqualify. The other team refused and dropped out as well saying that we would settle this once and for all: One skirmish, one umpire of a neutral party, and one trophy that sat behind home plate. At the end of the night, I ended up on first base, in the ninth inning, with Takatsuki Anamosa at the plate. The score was 5-5, and the pitch was 2 strikes-1 ball. How cliché could this be? I heard the mud softly splash against the rain as I took a modest lead of first. I could almost hear the pitchers breath as I took another step towards second, snapping in my direction I took a dive at first to hear a snap as the glove of the first base man catch the ball a second to late to have the necessary effect.

I got up to have the first base man offer me a towel for my face, which I accepted and stared at the pitcher. We all knew him and were warned about him by our coach: Tokomavic Saragofsky, a Russian-Japanese pitcher who rose in the ranks, per say, of the Bloodied. The thing was, he helped us jump-start our team, he and another kid who was so proper we teased him as being British blood somewhere in his system. Hence J-BAR: Japanese-British, American, and Russian. The reason that "Tokoma", as we used to call Tokomavic, left was because his other two younger brothers played on the bloodied wall and didn't want to play against them. No one ever considered we would be in the same league.

Tokoma placed the baseball to his forehead in a form of prayer, he only did this in "Dire Situations." He was hoping to end the inning, and pull a win out of the hat. I took a slightly less modest lead in order to not spoke Tokoma while he focused on the catcher mitt behind Takatsuki. The Pitcher did the rock out sign as a pitch indicator, the flamer? Takatsuki had always been able to hit that…

Before I could finish that thought process, the inning with only one out began again with Tokoma absolutely launch the pitch down the alley and straight into the middle of Takatsuki's swing. I took off towards second and saw the ball whiz right up the center and bounce into center field. The center throws the baseball to second, where the second base man got Takatsuki out as I rounded third base and booked it for home plate. The second base man launched the ball for home as I saw Tokoma flatten himself to get out of the way. I slid into home and used the liquefied soil to my advantage as my hand stayed on home as the catcher tagged me. "SAFE!" the umpire yelled.

Not a second later, our team rushed out of the dugout like the opened floodgates of hell. I saw Tokoma stand up as if to protest as I saw the catcher collapse to his knees in defeat. The weight of knowing he had just lost the Championship for his team. I let my teammates gather around as I extended my arm to the catcher. He sighed, nodded and used my arm to lift himself up. Tokoma unlocked the cage and allowed me access to the trophy. I instantly handed the trophy to Tokoma saying, "With you technically winning the competition and the team about the shatter, it's only right and fair to give it to a team still functioning and alive." Tokoma simply bowed in thanks as I handed over the trophy and gave Takatsuki his luggage. We would sleep on the six-hour bus ride. Tomorrow was a new life, as I considered my old one dead as soon as the bus doors closed and we drove away.

_**Black Skies and a High School Nightmare**_

Chapter 1: Enter Stage left

I was eventually nudged awake by an arm, belonging to my friend Takatsuki Anamosa. He was your typical Japanese guy: Black hair, but with a slightly lighter skin tone. He was of a runner's build, hence the reason he was at second prior to my rounding out third base. He was in a brown t-shirt and blue jeans, "Hey Lance-san. You fall asleep dj-ing again?" He asked pointing to my computer opened to remixes of songs that I had just started and will probably never finish, as the project came second to that of my sports team. I ended up stuffing everything in a bag that I gave to my parents, as they were going straight to my house. I however, wanted to get a feel for the town. As someone who was new, and Takatsuki abandoning me to head for his new home which was a stop down the train station and closer to our new school than me, I walked around and even got to see some of the sights. After becoming completely lost and walking past the same bar for the third time in three different directions I realized I had no idea how to get back to the train station. I walked around the different parts of town in order to get a sense of direction of this maze of a town.

I think this only served to get me more lost. I heard sounds of shoes shuffling across the concrete court to my immediate right. There were at least 10 people there, playing. I thought back to middle school where I played this sport of the side before I became completely obsessed with baseball. The way some of them played, it was very familiar in a way. I played like that way, when I used to play at least. The group played as I watched, after about twenty or so minutes, I saw one of the guys trip and fall, twisting his ankle pretty badly on the court. I still carried a medical kit in my cargo pocket; I mentioned my mom was a nurse for the operating room right?

I entered the court of the game and asked everyone to move away as I brought out the kit and began to do basic first aid on his ankle. Then moving him to a bench. After we got him to go he asked a question," Hey, Mind taking my place on the team? They now need another person."

"Are you sure man? I mean, I haven't played for at least two years…"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like the game counts for anything."

The kid was taken away and everyone looked at me until I sighed," Okay, whose on my team I guess?"

Everyone who was wearing a black shirt raised their hands. I shook my head because I should have expected that at the very least. I was told to try to guard a particular person. She was a smaller girl, being slightly shorter than me, and had a runner's build. She had her brunette hair tied up in a ponytail as to not let it in her way.

The game went on for a while after that, with this girl able to beat me at what was clearly her game. "Damn, if this was my sport, you would stand a chance in hell. But good job at your sport nonetheless. I an wiped at the moment." The girl passed him her water.

"Not so bad, but you could do better; Name's Katou, Otome Katou."

"Harristen, Lance Harristen. I am American and just arrived in this city today."

"What school you go to?"

"Sakikino, Sakakina, something like that…Academy. You?"

She just left with her group and then said," See you tomorrow then." I smirked and remembered that tomorrow was the start of second semester. And that it was nearly nine at night, and I was lost with no way home.

"Son of a …" I said, cutting of the curse and began walking in a general direction.

**Well? Love it? Hate it? I would Greatly Love feed back! In fact Digital cookies for the first ten people who review. Or even read this for that matter.**


End file.
